Translate:Torus (EN → NL)
: w:c:monchbox : https://github.com/Monchoman45/Torus/blob/master/ui/i18n/en.js : If you haven't heard of it, Torus is a more IRCish client for wikia's chat. I just added i18n support and I was wondering if anyone was interested in translating the UI. I picked en -> nl because I know Yat is dutch, but I can use any language. If you can just duplicate the linked file, I can merge it into the github repo, or if you know git you can open a PR and I'll merge that. If you want context for what shows up where, there's a live demo at w:c:monchbox:Special:Torus. It hasn't gotten through code review yet, but when it does in a few hours, you can add ?uselang=qqx to the url and everything will show what message generates it instead of the english text. : ~Monchoman45 (Talk | ) 00:16, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Translation . I need a dictionary for some IRC specific terms, but I don't have one here right now. In addition, Wikia chat seems broken, so I can't use that one for proper localization either. Feel free to add/change this translation. Torus.i18n'nl' = { 'yes': 'ja', 'no': 'nee', 'status': '#status', 'error-login': 'Het lijkt er op dat je op met moment niet ingelogd bent. Je moet een account hebben om chat op Wikia te kunnen gebruiken. Gelieve te of .', 'error-otherbrowser': 'Je bent verbonden met $1 vanuit een ander venster.', 'error-cantkickmods': 'Moderators kunnen niet gekicked worden.', 'title': 'Torus - het is een donut - $1', 'firstheading': 'Torus', 'secondheading': 'het is een donut', 'connecting': 'Verbinding maken met $1...', 'info-public': 'Public room of $1.', 'info-private': 'Private room of $1, between $2.', 'info-menu': 'Torus v$1, running on $2', 'info-menu-back': 'Terug naar het menu', 'message-join': '$1 joined $2', 'message-rejoin': '$1 rejoined $2', 'message-part': '$1 left $2', 'message-ghost': '$1 ghosted $2', 'message-logout': '$1 logde uit', 'message-mod': '$1 promoted $2 to chatmod of $3', 'message-kick': '$1 kicked $2 from $3', 'message-ban': '$1 banned $2 from $3 vanwege $4', 'message-banlinks-talk': 't', 'message-banlinks-contribs': 'c', 'message-banlinks-history': 'log', 'message-banlinks-chatconnect': 'ccon', 'message-unban': '$1 unbanned $2 from $3', 'popup-talk': 'overleg', 'popup-contribs': 'bijdragen', 'popup-history': 'bangeschiedenis', 'popup-chatconnect': 'chatconnect', 'popup-pm': 'Privé bericht', 'popup-block': 'Blokeer PMs', 'popup-unblock': 'Deblokeer PMs', 'popup-mod': 'Promote to mod', 'popup-mod-areyousure': 'Weet je het zeker?', 'popup-kick': 'Kick', 'popup-ban': 'Ban', 'popup-ban-expiry': 'Expiry', 'popup-ban-reason': 'Reden', 'menu-menu': 'menu', 'menu-torus': 'Torus v$1', 'menu-fork': 'fork me', 'menu-report': 'raporteer een bug', 'menu-suggest': 'suggereer een bug', 'menu-doc': '"documentatie"', 'pings-name': 'Pings', 'pings-alert': 'Alert', 'pings-interval': 'Interval', 'pings-beep': 'Beep', 'pings-sound': 'Geluid', 'pings-literal': 'Letterlijk', 'pings-regex': 'Regex', 'pings-add': '+ Toevoegen', 'options-name': 'Opties', 'options-enabled': 'Ingeschakeld', 'options-messages': 'Berichten', 'options-messages-general': 'Algemeen', 'options-messages-general-max': 'Max', 'options-messages-general-rejoins': 'Rejoins', 'options-messages-general-timezone': 'Tijdzone', 'options-misc': 'Div', 'options-misc-connection': 'Connectie', 'options-misc-connection-default_rooms': 'Default rooms', 'options-misc-connection-local': 'Lokaal', 'options-misc-user_colors': 'Gebruikerskleuren', 'options-misc-user_colors-hue': 'Hue', 'options-misc-user_colors-sat': 'Sat', 'options-misc-user_colors-val': 'Val', 'options-misc-links': 'Links', 'options-misc-links-chat': 'Chat', 'options-misc-links-target': 'Doel', 'themes-name': 'Thema\'s', 'themes-text': 'tekst', 'themes-link': 'link', 'themes-away': 'afwezig', 'themes-ping': 'ping', 'themes-name-binary': 'Binear', 'themes-name-creampuff': 'Creampuff', 'themes-name-default': 'Standaard', 'themes-name-plain': 'Plain', 'commands-help': 'Help: $1:\n$2', 'commands-nohelp': 'Geen help data beschikaar voor $1', 'commands-dir': 'Commands:\n$1\nVolledige Documentatie: w:c:monchbox:Torus', 'commands-help-join': 'Gebruik: /join \nJoin the chat room associated with . `/join 0` is special, it is the same as `/logout`.\nFor example, `/join community` will take you to the room for community.wikia.com.', 'commands-help-part': 'Gebruik: /part \nLeave the room associated with . If is unspecified, you will leave the room you are currently viewing.', 'commands-help-logout': 'Gebruik: /logout\nLeave every room.', 'commands-help-kick': 'Gebruik: /kick \nKick from the current room.', 'commands-help-ban': 'Gebruik: /ban \nBan or reban from the current room. Use quotes on anything with spaces (eg. /ban "A troll" "1 day" "being mean").', 'commands-help-private': 'Gebruik: /private ...\nOpen a private room with each of the specified users. Use quotes on names with spaces (eg. /private "Some guy" Admin "Other guy")', 'commands-help-away': 'Gebruik: /away \nToggle your away status for the current room. If is specified, your status message will be set to that.', 'commands-help-back': 'Gebruik: /back \nSet your status state to `here` for the current room. If is specified, your status message will be set to that.', 'commands-help-status': 'Gebruik: /status \nChange your status state and/or message for the current room. Your status state can only be one word (no spaces), but your status message can be as long as you want. Users on Special:Chat won\'t be able to see either.\nTwo status states are special:\n`here`: used to denote active users. `/back` will set your status state to this.\n`away`: user to denote inactive users. `/away` will set your status state to this.', 'commands-help-ctcp': 'Gebruik: /ctcp \nClient to client protocol. Other users with Torus implement at least the "version".\nIf the target user has spaces in their name, you must surround their name with quotes.\n defaults to an empty string (meaning everyone). defaults to "version". defaults to an empty string.\nThis means that just "/ctcp" is equivalent to sending everyone in the room a "/ctcp version".', //'commands-help-me': Gebruik: /me \nEmote yourself.', 'commands-help-options': 'Gebruik: /options\nView options.', 'commands-help-fullscreen': 'Gebruik: /fullscreen\nMake Torus fullscreen.', 'commands-help-help': 'Gebruik: /help \nToont help.', }; —'Mainframe98 wall· ' 08:24, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Category:New translations